Imperial Wellington
History Settlement Settled in the 18th century by a mixture of british and germanic celts with other european colonists, the early years of New Zealand were highly conflicted, with the native Maori tribe being wiped out as German and English settlers pushed out the French and Spanish settlers. Coming to a compromise then home countries of these colonies broke down. They formed their own nation, highly isolationist under a Ruler for life. They also had a language shift, and a cultural one as well. They became distinct from their home countries, and by 1850 all that remained were their pale complexions and basic physiology. This nation was called Zealandia, and remained isolated and shut off from the rest of the world. The upheaval and first Imperial Phase In 1925 Zealandia was fractured by contact with other pacific nations, leading to several wars, and the capture of the former states of Tonga, Fiji, Vanuatu and New Caladonia. This caused the leaders of these former countries to deem it "Imperialist". This was countered by large parts of Zealandia rising up in arms, leading to a public over throw of the government based in wellington. This served as the base for the re-conquest, a mighty crusade from Wellington to reclaim all former territories. The crusade was launched under the name Imperial Wellington, and took back all the lands lost in the struggle and revolution. The new state was called Imperial Wellington, and it endeared a sense of pride in the populace, which lead to the formation of the forerunner of the IWI, the People's Pride Agency, which started regimes to make sure of happiness, slowly evolving into the world leader intelligence agency it is today. The government of this nation was almost the same as before, with one all powerful Ruler, however, the people now elected the candidate for the ministerial positions. The country was founded on the principals of Imperial Right and Imperial Possession. Land deemed to be within Imperial Right became Imperial Possession. It was forbidden on the pain of death for non citizens to pass Imperial Right. The first Stability phase After this massive upheaval, the nation remained stable working on internal modernisation until recent times. Advancements within the nation made in this time include the construction of amazing national wonders such as the Agriculture Development Program, Disaster Relief Agency, Foreign Airforce Base, Great University, Internet, Interstate System, National Research Lab, Social Security System, Stock Market and a Strategic Defense Initiative. In this phase Nuclear technology was developed and a nuclear arsenal manufactured. Also in these times of security several military developments were launched such as Cloudbase, several minor upgrades as well as the launching of the KE defense system. The Second Imperial Phase In recent times Imperial Wellington has gone to war with two nations, Bauhina, who were determined to have violated Imperial Right, when Imperial Clerks recalculated the extent of the Imperial Right. This nation was destroyed utterly. The other, Kyokujitsu Teikoku was invaded after claiming Imperial Right as a protectorate. Refusal to back down and a history of bad relationships ignited this conflict. A settlement has now been reached. The Second stability phase At the end of the Pacific war, Imperial Wellington officially ended the Second Imperial Phase, and announced that its borders were to be locked in. This was announced as a radius of 3125 miles centered on Norfolk Island. This is a time to be spent on national upgrades and technological advancement. However, with Kyokujitsu Teikoku closing their waters, many nations voiced opinions that there should be no ability to close waters like this. Other nations have expressed concern at the possession on the Antarctic Free Zone. The Official response was, "we see no reason to surrender our national possessions". Imperial Right Historically, the borders of Imperial Wellington have been defined at "All lands within the Imperial Right". This is an arbitrary area inside which there is the Right of Imperial Wellington to Possession. This has formed the basis of land claims for over 100 years. Violating Imperial Right by entry of persons without Imperial Citizenship carries the death penalty, able to be carried out without a trial by any citizen. Free Zones This does not apply where Imperial Wellington has a land border. These areas are designated "Free Zones" and have open borders, allowing crossing, and investment in these areas by other nationals. Exceptions These are made so that Imperial Wellington does not seek to claim established nations. The Nations of Kyokujitsu Teikoku, Promised Land, Seihou, New Cymru and Dragonisia, lands and waters there of are not subject to Imperial Right. Also, Imperial Right has has two more places where it doesn't extend to its fullest. It does not extend west of a line defined on bearing 225 starting 200 km south of TAZ nor does it also doesn't extend west past a line inbetween the PNG Free Zone and Cape York. However with several alliances and international pressure the following Decree was issued. 1: Imperial Right still stands strong. 2: Ships from Naboo have free passage though Imperial Right, provided notice is given. They shall not approach closer than thirty (30) miles to any shore, reef or atoll. 3: Ships from the signatories of the Oceanic Pact well have passage through Imperial Right, with a IWN escort provided notice is given and an Escort is available. Merchant ships shall be tolled 1% of the value of their cargo, and military ships shall be required to have firing computers turned off. They shall not approach closer than thirty (30) miles to any shore, reef or atoll. 4: Suspension of these decrees maybe placed in effect in times of war. Land Imperial Wellington comprises off all areas, land, sea and air that fall under Imperial Right, the defined limits of the Right of Imperial Wellington to Possession. Currently this is locked at 3125 miles radius from the point of the Norfolk Islands, pertaining to the exceptions above. The three main land masses of Imperial Wellington are the paired islands of New Zealand, the Queensland Free Zone and the Antarctic Free Zone New Zealand varies in climate from cold and wet to dry and to subtropical in some areas. Queensland is often nicknamed the Sunshine State, since it enjoys warm weather and a sizeable portion of the state is in the tropics. Antarctica is the coldest, driest and windiest continent. Since there is little precipitation, except at the coasts, the interior of the continent is technically the largest desert in the world. Other parts of the nation extend from tropical island paradises though to wind swept sub Antarctic rocks. Life in Imperial Wellington Microchipping Imperial Wellington citizens are given an encoded microchip at birth. This contains all their information, such as name, age, bank records and other data. This is used for everything from purchasing goods through school attendance and passing secure entrances to military sites. This works as the chip has a small RF unit. These signals can be picked up by a scanner, and the appropriate information used. The micochip is carried on a wristband until the age of seven, then it is implanted under the skin of the left hand. Surveillance Over 99% of the Imperial Right is under constant surveillance. This ranges from the SOSUS network to orbital satellites and crowd capable IW chip detection systems. These are used to identify and observe threats, ranging from surface and submerged battle-groups through to single man infiltration systems. There is no place within Imperial Right that you can enter unobserved. Examinations Economy Government LeVentNoir is the current Ruler for life. He has full and total power, however, this power is exercised though the ministries. Each minister is chosen by LeVentNoir from a group elected by the populace. The ministries are: #Ministry for War. Runs the IWA, IWN, IWAF and IWI. One of the most influential positions other than Ruler #Ministry for Technology. Oversees education facilities and research complexes of all kinds. #Ministry for National Development. Takes care of infrastructure and populace issues such as state supplied jobs. #Minister with out Portfolio. Minister with staff to cover any gaps or shortcomings in assignments of other ministries. Language Imperial Wellington has two main languages, High and Low Gothic. These both use the same runic alphabet, but Low Gothic is a very every day language, while High Gothic is very precise and intended for technical applications were no miscommunication can be had. This does make it a slightly more complicated language to learn though. Most Imperial citizens know at least 3 languages, High and Low gothic and English, or other european or asian languages. Military The military is divided into 4 divisions. The Airforce, Navy, Army and Inteligence Imperial Wellington Army The Imperial Wellington army is a large force, supposed to number nearly 800,000 when full mobilised. However, only 100,000 are active at any one time as the entire army rotates though so that there are a large number of people who can be called upon yet the cost of running the IWA is not too expensive. However, they receive less funding than the other branches off the armed forces. This results in the use of slightly out dated weapons and armour systems, but is still more advanced than a large number of nations. Infantry Imperial Wellington Infantry are equipped and trained to a high standard, however room exists for improvement. They have not been allocated the funding to have cybernetic upgrades nor extreme body armour or exoskeletons. The basic infantry man has formidable body armour, ceramic plates with titanium backing and bullet resistance cloth covering, but this is onlt on the hands, thighs and torso. The helmet is better protected with filters for most common gasses that would be used in warfare, but this still leave large amounts of the soldier vulnerable, although these spots are unlikely to be mortal hits. The IW standard rifle. 35 round magazine, highly accurate, and capable of rapid fire of over 1500 rounds a minute. Bust fire modes active as well. This rifle uses DU caseless rounds, which are actually rocket propelled. The round is 12.7mm wide, making for an impressive round. Two components make up this bullet, the DU impact tip and a hollow tube on the back. The tube is filled with a liquid fuel, sealed with a conventional bullet propellent, which is ignited when the bullet is fired. This makes the bullet much faster (1700 m/s), and much more accurate due to less bullet drop and wind drift. However, this does mean that the bullet is not effective at ranges less than about 15m. To combat this soldiers also carry several magazines of standard rounds, their slower speed off set by precision targeting able to be conducted at this range. However, the barrel must be unscrewed and slid out, allowing the new barrel for the slid in. Then the magazine is swapped over, and the ammo switch is flicked to 7.62mm, allowing the caseless AR rounds to be fired. This take about 50 seconds, so is often done before deployment, or when the situation calls for it. Vehicles Imperial Wellington uses the PLA MBT "Overlord" as its main battle tank. Featuring Twin 110mm cannons and small caliber weaponry, this tank uses a 8 ball drive system to rapidly traverse urban terrain. With its thick armour, it is a fine battle tank, capable of urban or more rugged fighting including broken or waterlogged lands. It has a crew of three to manage all the systems, including fire control, the various countermeasures, the drive system with individual articulated suspension. It has seen small amounts of action, and has proved its dominance in urban areas, where the ball system allows 'strafing' a tactic for making highly effective attacks while moving from cover to cover. Modular Battle Craft. This vehicle is a heavily armoured APC base, but due to the Weapons Lock Ring on the top, it can be equipped with several variant weapons systems, such as an anti armour / anti personnel turret, MLRS modules, or combination Flak and SAM modules. It is armed with one hull mounted tri barreled 20mm cannon, and the mount point, just above the cab allows 40mm grenade launchers, .50 MGs or a 25mm Cannon to be mounted as well. It is powered by twin turbo charged diesel engines, providing power to the 6x6 drive system. These also provide power to the WLR, so that module currently installed is fully operational from installation. With this amount of power, this vehicle is easily suited to rough terrain. Adaptive suspension allows each of the wheels to move up to 0.7 meters down, and still retain power. Due to this, we have been able to test the vehicle, and report success in traversing a 200m length of highly broken and rough ground. The modules currently in production include the 115mm Cannon cross 30mm Gatling cannon module, a 6 missile MRLS module, and a 6 SAM cross twin 35mm flak autocannon. The ACP base is light enough to be air dropped easily, and with a bit of difficulty it can be airdropped with modules installed. Changing modules is as simple as retracting the armoured cover on the WLR back into the APC, lifting the new module on, fastening the quick lock bolts, and connecting the wires. All this can be done in about fifteen minutes by a trained crew with a crane. In battle the module can be jettisoned via explosive bolts, and the armoured cover can then be quickly replaced. Robots Imperial Wellington operates several versions on combat robot. These tracked units have a operating life of 6 hours, and the batteries are able to be changed in 5 minutes. They each carry a .50 cal machine gun, or other weaponry including flame throwers, rocket launchers, RC relay stations, grenade launchers or demolition packs. They are armoured with layers of ceramic plates in kevlar pockets and hardened steel drape points which are behind the edges in the armour. The armour is totally separate from the robot, leading to the inevitable 'dressing the robot' stage during testing. They are controlled via computer, with a setup remarkably like a FPS game. Each robot, in addition to the weapons and armour has IR, thermal, and motion sensitive cameras located behind bullet proof glass. The entire system was about the size of a large dog when combat ready, and almost impervious to small arms fire of any kind. Imperial Wellington Navy Possibly the best equipped, trained and armed navy in the world. This is where the bulk of military spending ends up, with low radar profile ships, highly advanced weapons systems, and one of the best track records in naval action. All ships carry VLS cells with anti balistic weaponry, backed up by some of the most powerful radars on ships, able to focus nearly 9MW of power down a narrow 0.75 degree bearing. This enables them to 'burn' through jamming and pick up hits off 'stealth' technology when focused in this way. Warboats, Classes I, II and III All based on the same design, these ships only vary in size and armament. Basic features common to all three are nuclear reactors, powering the ship, use of few right angles and radar dampening materials to give the radar return of a small fishing ship. Propulsion is provided by 2 low noise counter rotating screws, allowing a speed of 35 knots and the sonar profile of a fishing ship, again a stealth enhancing tactic. VSL cells along the hull hold anti air, ship to ship and anti balsitic missiles. The main guns are a set of 6 Railguns, (varying between 10 and 32MJ versions depending on class) and one 6 inch gun firing rocket aided rounds. For defense, the shape of the hull helps deflect blasts, while CWIS aid to remove threats before impact. All the ships which have railguns use a powerful cryogenic coolant system to keep them at superconducting temperatures totally removing rail erosion and pwoer losses due to resistance. Class I have more missiles for aggressive attacks, while Class III have torpedo tubes and are aimed at a more ASW role, while the Class II moves to a median support role. Battleships The Imperial Wellington battle ships are designed for one thing. Pure firepower. Mounting a withering array of 18 railguns which impart their 5 kg rounds with 122.5MJ of energy giving it a muzzle velocity of 7 km/s, accurate enough to hit a 5 meter target from 300 nautical miles (555 km) away while shooting at 10 shots per minute. These are backed up another 10 6 inch rocket aided convential weapons. Clearly this boat is made to kill stuff. Powered by two 700MW nuclear reactors, and driven on 4 propellers, there was no real point in trying to reduce the radar signature of this ship. VLS cells house cruise, anti ship, anti air and anti ballistic missiles. This ships packs an amazing 50 CWIS, and with reactive and spaced armour, is highly resistant to attacks. This ship has not seen combat dute so far as there has been no enemy needing of this level of destruction. Attack submarines The IW submarine is a marvel of engineering. It is quieter than the ambient noise of the ocean at speeds less than 20 knots and has a top speed of near 35 knots. With 6 fore torpedo tube with the selection of stealth, heavy, supercav torpedos as well as decoys and the great new toy, the thermite seeding mines. They are an area denial weapon for the use on the ocean. Hundreds of variable density bomblets fit in each tube roughly the size of a torpedo. Each bomblet has 2 kg of thermite, a electromagnet, a capacitance meter, and a small radio set plus other electronics. They work by clamping on ships or submarines that hit them as they drift in the water, changing the capacitance measured, arming the weapon. When the radio set detects enough armed bomblets within a small radius, (200m) all of them ignite at the same time, burning a large number of holes all over a ship's or submarines hull, overwhelming pumps and other measures. Friendly fire was avoided by the broadcast of a radio signal detectable only within 50m of the ship that is broadcasting it that deactivated the magnet, letting the bomblet free to drift. Aircraft Carriers These next generation carriers are the pride of the IWN. They have a lower profile due to splitting the ship control from the airspace control. With two elevators to bring planes to the launch deck repair and refueling can be completed quicker. It has a top speed of 45 Knots being driven by 4 propellers and 2 nuclear reactors. It has a number of offensive and defensive capabilities besides the aircraft such as; VLS systems with anti air, ship to ship and anti balsitic missiles, CWIS turrets. In the picture you can see our naval fighter, the single engined Naval Attack Fighter. This is a multi role supersonic fighter, able to break mach 2. Varying the weapons between air to air and air to ground the plane is either an air superiority fighter or precision strike aircraft. Also on these ships are radar planes, dedicated anti SAM planes and a number of stealth helicopters. Imperial Wellington Air Force The IWAF has a received adequate funding, allowing it to stay at the cutting edge, but not push it in the case of the navy. There are 105 squadrons of planes based around the country, 100 fighter and 5 bomber, not including transports and conversions there of. Thunderflash Fighter A advanced stealth fighter, it has speeds of mach 2+, and carries 8 air to air missiles in a pair of recessed bays under the cockpit. four engines give it amazing acceleration, and with its Canard configuration it also had great agility and turning. It has standard flares and chaff as well as a new anti missile technology, in which the engines are cut and covers slide over the exhausts dramatically reducing the heat signature at the expense of power. However, this has been used to simulate a missile strike and therefore tricking targeting radars and other missiles. C-130c A converted C-130 transport, these are the close support gunships. Each plane is equipped with 4 140mm artillery pieces and 4 40mm cannons for a lighter touch. When flying low the twin 25mm miniguns in the belly turret are used for anti infantry runs. As a final surprise each plane carries a single 'Burmail bomb' on each flight. Simply a pallet of 4 44 gallon drums filled with a flammable liquid when deployed all that is required is to light some flares, duct tape them to the sides of the drums and push the entire thing out the rear cargo hatch. Named after flight lieutenant Burmail, who idled with throwing molotov cocktails out the back of planes on bombing runs, then deciding they didn't make a big enough fireball. SwitchBlade Bomber This design combines the weaponry of a heavy bomber, with the speed of a hypersonic jet and the agility of a tactical fighter. It carries a large bomb load to the target with its wings fully extended for low speeds and precision bombing, then sweeps the wings forward to achieve a good balance of lift and drag along with efficient airflow over the wings and control surfaces to enhance the bomber's maneuverability for air-to-air combat. Finally, when out of the immediate conflict area the low aspect ratio provides the least drag, enabling the aircraft to speed up to Mach 3. In this configuration the trailing edge becomes the leading edge, a section of the wing root becomes the new trailing edge, allowing it to escape the area quickly. Imperial Wellington Intelligence Imperial Wellington Intelligence is a formidable agency, the best Intelligence agency in the pacific and one of the world leaders globally. Running large nunbers of HUMINT agents, it also has large amounts of ELINT, and it provides large amounts of info for the military and its agents. It also monitors Imperial citizens, looking for a lack of national pride, or persons violating Imperial Right. People have protested that this is invasive and have been decleared lacking in national spirit and subsequently stripped of citizenship and found in violation of Imperial Right. The IWI also manage the Nuclear weapons of Imperial Wellington, in their land based silos as well as mobile launchers, gravity bombs and cruise missile warheads. Another weapon in their arsenal are the satellites carrying KE weapons. These bombardment systems each carry 20 "rods of god" which consist of an enamelled 500 kg Depleted Uranium rod with a guidance package and rocket packages. The rockets significantly increase the kinetic energy imparted to the weapon. Without the rocket motors the weapon still impacts with as much as 6.8x10¹¹J of energy or the equivalent of about 162 tonnes of tnt. It is believed with rockets they can achieve at least a kilotonne, although maximum limits remain classified. Even without the rocket booster, a single rod can destroy any ship made, or an entire military base or small town. The IWI also control military research and were the people who developed the Formula 42 Disabling Gas. This gas was a recent development for riot control, however it has quickly been adapted for military use. It is a odourless, colourless gas, highly synthesized and hardly used. This lets it have the great advantage that most air sensors are not be able to detect it, as they do not know what they were looking for. The gas is a marvel, in 95% of people it induces a coma almost instantly with a simple skin contact of less than 2 milligrams. The antidote to revive them is simple but highly classified, impossible to reverse engineer and only in IW possession. The one side effect is that for roughly 5% of people their bodies reject the gas and they go into cardiac arrest, resulting in almost instant death. Category:Nations Category:Roleplay